1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus, a document processing method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
A character recognition apparatus has been utilized widely in order to automatically extract document information from a document image and register the extracted information in a database etc. However, it is impossible to desire the character recognition apparatus to recognize characters with a character recognition ratio of 100% and so a correction procedure is required. In the related art, it is premised that document images are processed on a single-sheet unit basis, so that in the case of processing document images of plural sheets, it is required to confirm the respective pages and then perform the correction procedure.
A recent image input apparatus tends to increasingly mount an automatic document feeder (ADF) compromising that many documents are read. When many document images are read by using such the apparatus, the document image is sometimes inclined or distorted at every image. In this case, although the image is corrected by using the image correction technique etc., the same character is not necessarily corrected in the same character in an image level. Thus, the same character is sometimes recognized as different characters. In the technique of related art, since character images are collected based on the character recognition results, there arise a case that different corrected characters are proposed with respect to a single character.